


Cleaning The Filth You'll Leave

by cakie_nsfw



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top!Goro, akeshu - Freeform, bottom!ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Goro cleans up Ren after a round of sex.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Cleaning The Filth You'll Leave

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragon_Overlord_Yuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Overlord_Yuu/gifts).



> This fic is for twitter user @TrashYuu for winning second in my 100+ follower milestone raffle!

“Fuck me harder, Goro!” Ren whined achingly under the detective, grabbing onto the sheets of the bed below him, Goro ramming into his tight hole with vicious pace. It had been too long since they’d last fucked, the stresses of delving into Mementos and into the Palace of a Madman, including the bustle of school and obligations had both left them little opportunity to fornicate. That night Ren had invited Goro back into the Jazz Jin where they had the time to enjoy each other’s presence, allow themselves a moment of selfish reprieve, and when Goro whispered to Ren whether Ren wanted to go back to his place and fuck Ren hastily accepted with enthusiasm. 

Goro responded to Ren’s needy pleas by keeping his brutal pace, ploughing greedily into the willing ass before him. Instinct blinded him as he continued to fuck Ren into the mattress, grabbing into Ren’s quivering legs and folding him in half as he intended to thoroughly indulge in Ren’s hole. Goro was addicted to the warmth of the writhing walls that coiled around his erect member, he loved how readily Ren submitted under him, the chaos of ecstasy he felt, and he triumphantly threw his head back as he painted Ren’s insides with his cum. 

Ren came right after, the flood of Goro’s hot, potent spunk filling his bowels washed over him with overwhelming confusion, crying out in pure bliss, decorating his own sweaty stomach with strings of white. To have Goro’s cum inside of him thrilled Ren to no end, still moaning deviously as Goro pulled out, his walls desperately clung onto Goro, begging for more, and found a profound emptiness when Goro fully withdrew his member. 

“My my, Amamiya, you were desperate for my cock all this time, weren’t you?” Goro purred as he watched Ren writhe in his own pleasure. Yet he wasn’t done. He lowered Ren’s legs and dragged him onto the edge of his bed by his sore hips, flipping his rival onto his stomach. Perplexed, Ren craned his neck to look behind him, curious as to what Goro was plotting, only to feel something slimy and wet squirm against his sensitive entrance. 

“Goro, what are-” Ren asked in earnest, cut off by his own shriek, Goro’s wet tongue slipping into his sore, sensitive hole. Goro himself smacked his lips in satisfaction at Ren’s wanton reaction, withdrawing his tongue to gaze upon writhing entrance in front of him. He dived in again, licking upon the tight ring of muscle in delight, indulging in the satisfied cries of the thief below him, throwing himself more and more into his debauched, filthy act as he continued to shower Ren’s asshole with devoted hunger. 

“I’m only doing this to you as a favour, Amamiya,” Goro commented, yet the loud, noisy suck said otherwise, “You’re full of my cum, and I rather not have it spilling everywhere in my home, thank you very much,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment! Criticisms are always welcome!


End file.
